A Marauders Story: A Werewolf In Hogwarts
by My Cat Felix
Summary: There were five marauders. How does one girl change the whole set up from the moment she met the marauders, they shouldn't have died, except for Peter he deserved it, this is my story.
1. DON'T CALL ME THAT!

A Marauders Story: A Werewolf In Hogwarts

_Hey so this is my SECOND attempt to write a marauders story and I wasn't quite read to commit to the first one._

_Sorry for anyone who wants me to continue that story, I will not be._

_Thank you, if you have read this far into my A/N._

**Summery: There were five marauders. How does one girl change the whole set up from the moment she met the marauders.**

**This is set in a AU so don't judge the changes, I don't really care how this affects the future, I love the marauders and want to write a happy changed story and then a will write another one that is sad, but more like a different ending to this one.**

**The Marauders shouldn't have died, except for Peter he deserved it, this is my story.**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is not mine

Chapter 1: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Cassandra's POV

Sometimes I hate my family but I usually don't, however, now with my brother running amok and have taken all my undies (AN I'm Australian, deal with it) I just really want to take my mums wand against his head and fire a good hex his way.

Sorry I haven't even introduced myself: my name is Cassandra Elder, yes as in the original purebloods, but tell any one my last name or call me "Cassandra" and your face will be missing from the anatomy of your body.

Okay, so I have some slight differences in my family than there are in others, for example, my eyes always change and look to resemble things like fire, water, steel and everything else, they change really fast, kind of disorientating if you look to long at them.

So, I am eleven years old and have two brothers one older and one younger, my older brother is William and he is fifteen and already at Hogwarts, and my younger brother is eight, his name is Anthony. Yeah I know fancy names huh.

The thing that really sets me apart is that I am a talented natural animagus, that means I can choose any animal to change into, even the magical ones, but my emotions are tied to separate animagius'. No one else can do that in my family, only the minister knows but he can't arrest me, not the daughter of the original purebloods.

My parents prior to my Hogwarts letter had control of my education therefore, I was learning at a very advanced age. So I have learnt many things not on the co-curricular system. Like how to cast year 4 spells and how to identify a werewolf in human form but I don't believe that they are any lesser being than anyone. I hate all prejudice against anyone regardless.

My family doesn't support the pureblood mania, but everyone in my family seems to fall in love with people who are pureblood as well, not my fault really.

Back to the story… I was chasing my brother through the house to get my undies; today I was going to get my wand! But I can't go if I don't have _clean_ undies.

"Get back here you mangy worthless human being!" I yelled to my brother, Andy. Will stepped out of his room looking like someone just stuck a stick up his butt. Will is going into his fifth year, OWLs year, so he was right to get annoyed.

"Andy!" thundered Will, "Give her back her undies"

"Dam straight, you will!" I shouted at the offending brother, "tell you what you give them back and I'll let you live long enough to get to Hogwarts" I could tell the look on my face was scary as hell because even Will cowered back to the safety of his room.

Andy reluctantly handed them back and I gave him a sickly sweet smile that meant he should sleep with one eye open tonight. If there's one thing you should know about me is that I _always _get even.

"Cassandra, dear, if I don't live to make it to Hogwarts, mother will be very angry with you."

Anger flared through me, getting stronger and stronger by the second, I could feel my anger animagius showing. It's a red and black dragon the size of a large elephant.

"Don't. Call. Me. THAT!" My voice was changing becoming thick and throaty. My body expanded, growing scales and claws the length of my original arms, wings pushing and sabre teeth the size of small swords started jutting out of my mouth. Will exploded out of his room and stood in front of Andy, protecting him.

"Cassie, stop, think of what you're doing, and take control." I could barely hear him through my rage, but didn't attack Andy. I gave a thunderous roar and charge into my room that has a charm to fit my size and provide me with what I need, in this case a giant open window.

I flew over the woods and the lake, that's right we have a lake and woods, just for this kind of purpose. When I get angry, I know I left a path of destruction at home but I have to go back to get my wand from Great-Grannie. You don't stand her up, you come on time and then you give her your time.

I jumped back through the window, in human form, and ran to my dresser to get in my dress my mother chose, so in short, it was so fancy and dressy that I felt afraid even to touch it but at the same time I wanted to wear it and jump crazily in the mud.

I heard a polite nock at the door and prepared myself to face the damage and the inevitable punishment. My mother stood there and she looked at me with slight anger on her face but sorrow in her eyes.

But all she said was: "We're expected."


	2. A Lesson Of Wands

A Marauders Story: A Werewolf In Hogwarts

_Hey so this is my SECOND attempt to write a marauders story and I wasn't quite read to commit to the first one._

_Sorry for anyone who wants me to continue that story, I will not be._

_Thank you, if you have read this far into my A/N._

**Summery: There were five marauders. How does one girl change the whole set up from the moment she met the marauders.**

**This is set in a AU so don't judge the changes, I don't really care how this affects the future, I love the marauders and want to write a happy changed story and then a will write another one that is sad, but more like a different ending to this one.**

**The Marauders shouldn't have died, except for Peter he deserved it, this is my story.**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is not mine

Chapter 2: A Lesson Of Wands

_ RECAP:_

_ But all she said was: "We're expected"_

Cassandra POV

I tried for a nervous smile but all that came out was a strangled cat noise, hearing myself I had a good laugh and smiled properly.

I made my way behind my mother, trying to avoid looking at the destruction I caused and Will's penetrating stare and Andy's curious one.

We finally made it to the formal dinning room and I smiled; at least I could handle floo powder, not that I'm not awesome at the other means of transportation, it's just I know I'm much better coming out of the fire place than almost anyone.

Natural grace is what my mother calls it, but I know I'm just too awesome to not to look graceful. Just in case you haven't figured it out, I have a pretty big ego, but I don't mind laughing at myself, or others.

As long as there not hurt… physically… or mentally… I like "gentle" ribbing. But I've been told my version of gentle isn't what other people consider gentle. Oh well.

My mothers sudden/sort of expected stop snaps me out of my thoughts to look up at my fireplace, I sigh. Just because I awesome at it doesn't mean I _like _it.

I step into the newly turned green flames and "Enunciate clearly" what I'm expected to say in this scenario: "Great-grannies place"

After the expected sickening pull I stepped out of the fireplace, with "an air of grace" and looked around the room and waited for my mother. My eyes caught a picture of myself, Andy and Will standing in front of our old manor. Tears started to well up in my eyes; I still missed the old place.

Just then mother stepped through the flames with more dignity then the queen of England. She saw me looking at the photo and silently crying, then came towards me and gave me a quick but tight hug than wiped the tears away.

"Come, dear, we must be on time." I nodded and followed her to the wand making room. She turned towards me, "I am not allowed to come with you, but try and be polite dear."

I sighed deeply and walked into the room after receiving a cryptic, "Enter" after nocking. The room was fascinating, all different parts of magical creatures sitting or being prepared for a new wand, sitting in front of me was the most beautiful wand I've ever seen.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I took a lot of time to make this." Great-Grannie said from behind me, I jumped around and saw my Great-Grannie (AN: I'm just going to call her grannie from now on) who had slight glow but disapproving look on her face.

"My apologise, Grannie." I said. She nodded with a slight smile on her face, and proceeded to walk around the oak desk, which the wand is sitting on.

She turned to face me and proceeded to tell me the cores and history of the said wand:

" The wood which this it made of is a one of a kind wood, it's Womping Willow." My jaw dropped, as I looked for permission and picked up the white wand with black and grey flics in it, I noticed there were strange symbols engraved into it. My reverence must have showed on my face because Grannie gave a slight chuckle.

"This wand has more than one core, actually 7 cores, the white you see at the bottom is actually Nundu Bone, and the gold connecting to the handle is dragon gold. In the handle there is a basilisk fang, the ring connecting it to the shaft is a siren scale, and finally the shaft is made 0f three different entwining cores."

My jaw was at the floor and an expression of extreme disbelief, I am sure, is decorating my face and well as reverence. At this Grannie gave a loud laugh, but still looked graceful. How does one _snort _and still look graceful?! World, I no understand you!

"Continuing on," grannie told me while wiping tears from her eyes. "The cores are Thestral mane hair, Werewolf tail hair and Griffin Wing feather"

At this point it time I blinked slowly four times and then shook my head. Only this time Grannie only gave a large smile and small laugh at my antics. All I can think is that 'one that sees death, one you can't lie to, one that you can't fight your fate, kills you instantly, the rarest substance on earth, lures men to kill them and the most powerful creature on earth.'

"That's not all," Grannie, added "it was polished by dipping it in Acromantela (sp?) Venom and then cleaned with a Lethifold." At this Grannie dismissed me leaving me to walk out with the world's most powerful wand in hand.

_I hope you don't think the wand is to far fetched, anyway here's the translation:_

_One that sees death: The Thestral mane hair, Thestral's can only be seen by those that have seen death._

_One you can't lie to: The Griffin feather, you can't lie in the presence of a griffin._

_One that you can't fight your fate: The Werewolf tail hair, once bitten you are condemned to be one forever._

_It kills you instantly: The basilisk fang, if you look into a basilisk's eye, you die instantly, but the venom is very potent as well. _

_One of the rarest substances on earth: Dragon gold, not many dragons still collect gold._

_Lures men to kill them: Siren scale, Greek myth says that they lured sailors to their deaths._

_The most powerful creature on earth: The Nundu bone, no fewer than 100 skilled wizards working together could kill one._

For more information on the creatures read fantastic beasts and where to find them.


	3. HOW LONG IS THIS TRAIN RIDE?

A Marauders Story: A Werewolf In Hogwarts

_Hey so this is my SECOND attempt to write a marauders story and I wasn't quite read to commit to the first one._

_Sorry for anyone who wants me to continue that story, I will not be._

_Thank you, if you have read this far into my A/N._

**Summery: There were five marauders. How does one girl change the whole set up from the moment she met the marauders.**

**This is set in a AU so don't judge the changes, I don't really care how this affects the future, I love the marauders and want to write a happy changed story and then a will write another one that is sad, but more like a different ending to this one.**

**The Marauders shouldn't have died, except for Peter, he deserved it, and this is my story.**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is not mine

Chapter 3: HOW LONG IS THIS TRAIN RIDE?!

_ RECAP:_ _At this Grannie dismissed me leaving me to walk out with the world's most powerful wand in hand._

Cassandra POV

I stood at platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to arrive by myself, as my parents had left me early because it was very hard for them, and me, to be in public.

So at 8:00 this morning I was dropped off, 8, in the morning. It was almost 8:30 before I spotted the train rounding a corner and pulling over. I was able to jump on quickly because my trunk had a lightweight spell on it.

I made my way to the back carriages and chose a nice medium sized one, in case I made friends on this trip.

After of waiting maybe an hour, people started to arrive on the platform…

Sirius POV:

I'm just going to put this straight out there, I hate my family, my mother likes to enforce on me how much better purebloods are than muggle born, and my father is in charge on my punishment when ever I 'rebelled'.

It was 10 by the time we were all ready, and mother grabbed my arm and was digging her 'nails' into the jacket I was wearing. It really hurt and I tried to pry her off but that didn't work.

Instead I closed my eyes and waited to be aparated, after the small tube/ pulled from all directions feeling I blinked and looked around, there were a few people around but not many, just then several popping sounds were made and more people came out of no where.

Mother turned towards me and I sighed, she was going to give the 'purebloods are better than anyone else' speech, I heard it so many times but nodded along until she said "mud bloods."

I turned on her, 'she shouldn't say that!'…

Cassandra POV

I saw a family I recognised as the Blacks pop on to the platform and the 'mother', Walbugra turn towards the son who sighed deeply as the woman gave him, I'm guessing, the 'pureblood are better than anyone else.' Speech.

I've never gotten that speech but mother has told me how some people believe that, I watched, in case the boy was a slimy Slitheren (sp?) or a Griffindor at heart.

"…And make sure you stay away from any mud bloods." I, gasped, she shouldn't say that. The boy turned to look at her with hate in his eyes, which were a beautiful stormy grey.

"Do NOT say that! Muggle born mother! Muggle born!" and with that he turned around and stalked towards the train dragging his trunk behind him. I averted my eyes to pretend that I wasn't looking.

Just then a bunch of boys, in Slitheren I presume by the green and silver on their robes, came in, with the boy in front swaggering to me. _Swaggering_. I turned towards them. I had sunglasses on to avoid questions.

"You're in our compartment, mud blood." The boy who swaggered drawled, "that means to have to get out. What's your last name?" he asked, having no manners at all.

I laughed at him, "I'm no muggle born but I refuse to sit in the same carriage as you ever did, and as for my last name," I cackled, I love to make people who think their better than me squirm for teasing me.

" Hello, it's not nice to meet you," I said while getting up and walking away, "my name is Cassandra Elder, congratulations on making me an enemy _Malfoy." _I said just as I left the compartment and went into the next one, which had two people coming out, and laughter inside.

In there I spotted 3 boys, the Black, I'm guessing a Potter and… no way a werewolf. Really? Dumbles, really? I quickly shook my head and walked in with my head held high…

Sirius POV

I was still laughing with James when someone else came in, great, snivelly's back for more, I turned to face the greasy monster and found the most beautiful girl coming in, but she was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes.

My jaw must have dropped because she gave a large smile and a pretend bow; she then sat down opposite me a looked at all of us who were now quiet and gazing at her in wonder…

Remus POV (ha you weren't expecting that!)

I saw the girl come in and was as gobsmacked as everyone else by her natural beauty, her gaze landed on me and she nodded slightly, I froze she knew my secret, I was going to be exposed and Dumbledore will lost his job.

My thoughts were racing a mile a minute but then she gave me a small reassuring smile; I relaxed and felt like a huge weight was just lifted off my shoulders, she then proceeded to introduce herself:

"My name is Cass E, who are you?" she openly asked, I wasn't as dazed as the rest of them by her voice so I said my name with only some difficulty, "Remus Lupin, first year."

James, shook to clear his head and introduced himself as well; "James Potter, first year, to be Griffindor, master of awesomeness…" She gave a laugh that sounded like bells. James nudged Sirius.

"Sirius Black, first year, breaker of stupid traditions, 'white' sheep of the black family, the list goes on and on really." She grinned and announced her own title, "Cass E, first year, liver of life, teaser of friends, lover of all things weird, wacky and wonderful, devotee to chocolate etc., and by etc. I mean End of Thinking Capacity "

Everyone gave a huge laugh, including me, I felt free, and so did everyone else I think.

Cassandra POV

Thank god they didn't ask for my real name, I'm already regretting telling the blonde creep they call Malfoy.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" an old lady asked, I looked and saw _chocolate. _I jumped up knocking James and Sirius over in my haste, I looked back and saw Remus looking down cast so I bought what was left of any chocolate and a few other things for me, then a little bit of everything, except the chocolate because that's mine, for Remus.

As I dropped it into his lap, I saw the other two staring at me on the ground with mouths agape. "You'll catch flies, but I like chocolate okay." I told them, they snapped out of it and bought their own lollies.

Remus tried to give it back but I shot him a quick 'don't you even think about it' look, after that he sat down and started to eat it, James and Sirius started to wolf theirs down, but I positively inhaled mine, well the chocolate at least.

After about 4 hours and we all had changed into our uniform I started to get bored, we played all the games at least twice, and I have ADHD so not good for everyone else in the compartment.

"WHEN DOES THIS GOD FORSAKEN TRAIN STOP?!, I mean, HOW LONG IS THIS TRAIN RIDE?!" I shouted out of the blue, I started to bang on the window, "LET ME OUT, DAMIT!" Everyone else jumped out of their skins.

The train started to slow down and I did a happy dance but then it fully stopped and I fell onto Sirius' lap. "I think were here, Cassie"


End file.
